Down to Earth
Down to Earth é uma canção cantada, escrito e produzido por Peter Gabriel e participação do Soweto Gospel Choir. A música é composta por Peter Gabriel e Thomas Newman. A canção é apresentada nos créditos finais no filme de 2008 da Disney/Pixar, WALL-E. Letra Did you think that your feet had been bound By what gravity brings to the ground? Did you feel you were tricked By the future you picked? Well, come on down All those rules don't apply When you're high in the sky So, come on down Come on down We're coming down to the ground There's no better place to go We've got snow up on the mountains We've got rivers down below We're coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze Did you think you'd escaped from routine By changing the script and the scene? Despite all you made of it You're always afraid Of the change You've got a lot on your chest Well, you can come as my guest So come on down Come on down We're coming down to the ground There's no better place to go We've got snow up on the mountains We've got rivers down below We're coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze Like the fish in the ocean We felt at home in the sea We learned to live off the good land Learned to climb up a tree Then we got up on two legs But we wanted to fly When we messed up our homeland We set sail for the sky We're coming down to the ground There's no better place to go We've got snow up on the mountains We've got rivers down below We're coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We're coming down Coming down to Earth Like babies at birth Coming down to Earth We're gonna find new priorities These are extraordinary qualities We're coming down to the ground There's no better place to go We've got snow up on the mountains We've got rivers down below We're coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We're coming down to the ground There's no better place to go We've got snow up on the mountains We've got rivers down below We've coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We're gonna find new priorities These are extraordinary qualities Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de WALL-E Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções da Pixar